Pat Phelan
Patrick James "Pat" Phelan was a client of Owen Armstrong, and temporarily became his business partner. When he refused to pay Owen for a job, Owen soon discovered that Pat was bankrupt. Owen then attempted to get the money out of Pat's wife Valerie, however she refused to pay. Owen and Gary Windass broke into Pat's home, stole his motorbike and locked it away at the Builder's Yard. Pat eventually decided to pay up what he owed and seemingly called it quits. A few days before Christmas, Pat turned up at 6 Coronation Street in order to put forward a business proposition to Owen, offering him a flat-conversion contract and wanting Owen to front the project as he was bankrupt. Owen's partner Anna Windass wasn't pleased and didn't want Owen to agree. However, a couple of weeks later Phelan and Owen met up to discuss the deal with Phelan telling Owen that he needed £80,000 upfront for the costs but guaranteed that he would make over £200,000 profit. Owen decided to talk the arrangement over with Anna with Phelan stating that he would give Owen twenty-four hours to think things over. Despite family reservations, their business partnership was agreed. When Owen realised that Phelan didn't put his share into the account he tried in vain to contact Phelan and believed that Phelan may have conned them. Pat later turned up at the Builder's Yard and revealed that the money was already in the account, much to Owen's embarrassment. Anna then went round to Pat's house to apologise for having a go at him, but later felt uneasy in his presence and left. During numerous meets with Pat and his wife, Anna felt increasingly awkward - especially on one occasion when Pat had stroked her across the back and kept complimenting her appearance. Anna decided to settle the score and invited Phelan round to No.6 to tell him to back off. However Phelan, seemingly oblivious to her demands, began to accuse her of trying to come onto him. He appeared to try and make a move on her, but soon left leaving Anna worried. That night she backed out of another meeting with the Phelans at Nick's Bistro, feigning illness. When Gary found out about Phelan's inappropriate advances towards his mother, he approached Pat at the site after all the workers had left and began questioning him about what went on. Pat then began goading Gary, accused Anna of being a tart and the pair got into a fight; Gary hit Phelan over the head with a plank of wood and knocked him unconscious. Believing that he had killed Pat, Gary summoned Owen to the site but they quickly discovered there was no sign of him. Phelan turned up again a few of days later, proving that he was alive and well. At the building site the following day, he took Gary and Owen into the site office and revealed the CCTV footage which showed Gary attacking him. Phelan assured both Gary and Owen that he had further copies, and then demanded that they either completed the work for a minimum wage gleaning no profit or he would hand the the CCTV footage in to the police. Owen complied to Phelan's orders despite Gary's reluctance, as Owen didn't want his grandchild without a father figure if Gary were to be sent down. Phelan delighted in overworking Owen and Gary, who began to take their frustrations out on their family. Gary, deciding to get a measure of revenge on Phelan and to try and make a bit of money back, stole a shipment of tiles from him. However Phelan found out it was Gary due to his poor attempt to cover his tracks and told Owen that, in exchange for him not going to the police, he had to agree to forfeit the £80,000 he invested in the job. Owen was furious, but felt he had no choice to agree. Phelan then twisted the knife by arranging for Owen to be removed from the council's list of approved builders, effectively blacklisting him which meant he could no longer get any independent work. Anna visited Phelan after realising what strain his actions were causing to her family, and he gave her proposition: to have sex with him and he would let Gary and Owen go from the project. Although disgusted, Anna went along with Phelan's plans out of desperation and met him at the Dunford Hall Hotel where the two slept together. After spending some time with him, a dirty and angry Anna left after Phelan laughed and teased her. The next day he told Owen and Gary to go home, and got Owen to sign a form releasing him from the project. However he refused to pay back Owen's investment, leaving him with a loan he was going to struggle to pay back. In June 2014, Phelan sent the Windass household a postcard from Dubai in an attempt to rub his glory in further. Around this time Anna admitted to Owen that she had slept with Pat in order for him to leave the Windass family alone. The revelation drove the couple apart as Owen was disgusted by her actions. However things didn't work out for Phelan either as Valerie had finally saw him for what he really was and divorced him. As he was bankrupt and she had all the money and assets in her name, he was left with nothing. Phelan had returned to Weatherfield by January 2016, working as a labourer on the conversion project for Kevin Webster's new garage. Having witnessed the getaway from the bungled robbery at Nick's Bistro, Phelan stood in front of the car but Kevin, realising that the vehicle wasn't going to stop, pulled him to safety. As a concerned Anna went to check on Kevin, she was stunned to see Phelan. List of appearances 2013 2014 2016 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Builders Category:2013 minor characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters